


Curiosity

by cloudnine



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnine/pseuds/cloudnine





	Curiosity

The man is stoic. The man is silent. The man is unforgiving.

But Kamui is determined.

He asks every night. He asks how it happened. They’re supposed to trust each other completely now, so why wouldn’t Zero tell him?

As they made love Kamui would trace his fingers over it. By then, Zero would say he was tired and end it there.

He loved him. He had decided to devote his life to him. So why; why couldn’t he just let Kamui in, why couldn't he tell him, why couldn't he let him _see_.

He would always say that Kamui was scared. Maybe, he was the one scared after all. The one afraid of his lover seeing him bare before him and rejecting him.

Zero is not a coward.

That night, when Kamui whispers apologizes about asking him, saying he was meddling into his past and he had no right knowing, Zero lets him.

He lets Kamui pass his fingers through the eye patch, lets him slowly push it upwards to reveal what Zero hid the most.

Both his eyes were exposed, but only one could stare as his husband traced his finger through his scarred right eye.

The rough skin against Kamui’s gentle fingers. The way he was gazing at it like he had discovered the world.

It made Zero sick.

“You asked, and you finally got it. Pretty disappointing, I'm sure.”

At his comment, Kamui’s eyebrows furrowed.

“No...It’s...”

Zero had long lost his heart to this man. He didn’t believe anything, anything could make him love the man even more.

“Endearing.” Kamui lips had turned upwards. “It must have been painful, which makes me sad. That doesn’t mean you have to hide it because you think it’s ugly. It’s part of who you are.”

The pain he had felt once in his right eye was nothing compared to the feeling of utter desire and love he felt for the prince.

“...You’re too good to me.”

Kamui accepted him for all that he was, he accepted his dark past even though it was still part of him.

He needed him. He needed Kamui, and he wouldn’t know what to do without him.

_“It was lonely, and it was painful. I'm certain that if it weren't for you, I'd be nothing at all.”_


End file.
